As one type of imaging apparatus, there is a camera that includes not only a normal camera (out-camera) configured to capture an image of an object but also another camera (in-camera) on a display unit side, and thereby can capture even a camera operator (photographer). PTL 1 discusses a mobile terminal that can acquire an image including a camera operator even in taking a group photograph or the like by capturing images with an out-camera and an in-camera at the same time, combining both images, and recording a combined image, with a single imaging operation.
Generally, when a live view image of the camera (in-camera) mounted on the display device side is displayed on a display device, the left side and the right side of the live view image are reversed like a mirror image by a mirror image reversal, so as to allow the camera operator himself/herself to easily frame the image.